Cases for tablet shaped devices, examples of which include the APPLE IPAD®, SAMSUNG GALAXY® TAB, smartphones like the APPLE IPHONE®, and some personal digital assistants, are commercially available.
The commercially available cases for tablet shaped devices may not meet some of the needs of consumers, and may be more difficult and/or costly to manufacture than is desirable.